Earth Pony
Earth Pony Overview Honest and fun loving in nature, the most common type of ponies in Equestria are Earth Ponies. Blessed with a natural affinity towards plants and animals, Earth Ponies make up for their lack of wings and magic with their extreme versatility. From world-class bakers to the most daring explorers of the Everfree Forest, Earth Ponies excel at whatever they put their hearts to. Earth Ponies are tough and dependable, quick to help, fun to be around, and smart as can be. Unable to fly or use magic, Earth Ponies have thrived in Equestria thanks to their ability to specialize in almost any field. With a natural predilection towards being kind and helpful, Earth Ponies often put the needs of others before their own. Never one to leave a friend in need, Earth Ponies are companions that can cut you out of a bind, but know when to cut loose and throw a party. Physical Description As varied as these ponies themselves, the physical characteristics of an Earth Pony are as varied and unique as they are. From the orange coated farm workers to the bearded athletes, Earth Ponies display the widest variation in coat colors and facial features. Yet, In general, the coat of an Earth Pony has some connection to their special talents. Names Earth pony culture is both deep and simple, being mainly agriculture, culinary, and even music. These themes are most obvious in Earth Pony names. Male Names: Blues, Braeburn, Big Macintosh, Onyx, Caramel. Female Names: Apple Fritter, Pinkie Pie, Octavia, Bon Bon, Fiddlesticks. Racial Abilities Ability Score: Earth Pony characters gain a +2 racial bonus to one ability score of their choice at creation to represent their varied nature. Humanoid: Earth Ponies count as humanoid with Earth Pony and Pony as subtypes. The Pony subtype is not available for abilities such as Favored Enemy and Bane. Medium: Earth Ponies are medium creatures and have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. Armless Quadruped: Ponies don't have arms or hands and as such cannot use them to wield weapons or armor. However, they get other methods to use tools: they can wield one-handed or light melee and thrown weapons, as well as use tools that would normally require fine manipulation (e.g. thieves tools, pencils) in their mouths as if it were a single hand. Through the use of their mouth and forelimbs, they may wield up to two limbs worth of weapons or shields provided they have the limbs available for use; for this purpose, the ability to cast spells counts as a single weapon. In order to use a two-handed weapon, the pony must be able to grasp the weapon with two limbs. Ponies are naturally quick and sturdy due to their nature as quadrupeds, and get a +10 foot circumstance bonus to their base speed while charging or taking a run action. In addition, they gain a +2 racial bonus to their CMD against trip attempts and are treated as a medium four-legged creature for determining carrying capacity. In the heat of combat, ponies use agile and powerful maneuvers as well as special equipment that allows them to switch between using using their hooves to walk on, cast spells, and wield weapons without much effort. Natural Connection: Earth Ponies always treat Handle Animal and Survival as class skills due to their connection to the earth. Professional: Earth Ponies gain a +2 racial bonus on any one craft, perform, or profession skill of their choice. Equestrian Stubbornness: Earth Ponies gain a +1 racial bonus to all saving throws. Bond to the Land: Earth Ponies gain a +2 dodge bonus to AC when in a specific terrain type selected from the ranger's list of favored terrains. This choice is made at character creation, and cannot be changed. Cutie Mark: As they grow up, ponies gain a cutie mark that represents the special talent that each of them has. In addition to the traits allowed by the DM, ponies gain one additional trait. They must follow all other rules for traits, including not taking two traits from any one list. Alternate Racial Traits Guardian of Nature: Earth Ponies with this trait are treated as one level higher when casting spells of the Earth descriptor, using granted powers of the Earth or Plant domains, using the bloodline powers of the Earth Elemental and Deep Earth bloodlines, or using the revelations of the Nature and Wood Oracle mysteries. This ability does not give earth ponies early access to level-based powers; it only affects the powers they could use without this ability. This ability replaces Natural Connection. Strong Tail: Many earth ponies spend their lives working with their tails more than they work with the land or with their hooves. In addition to the pony’s normal set of limbs, they may wield weapons, carry objects, or retrieve objects carried on their persons as a swift action. This does not increase the number of limbs the pony may wield weapons in at any one time. This feature replaces Bond to the Land. Down to Earth: Some Earth ponies have more general world experience than their brethren, and may pick one additional skill to be a class skill. This feature replaces Professional. Terrain Stride: Some Earth ponies focus less on using their environment to a defensive advantage and focus more on getting right along in it through rough areas. Choose a ranger favored terrain type. Earth ponies that select this trait can move through natural difficult terrain at their normal speed while within the chosen terrain. Magically altered terrain affects them normally. This feature replaces Bond to the Land.